


Новая легенда

by KisVani



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Post-Hunger Games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Новый человек в Лабиринте - девушка. Она старше всех остальных и ее зовут Китнисс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая легенда

Она сидела на верхушке башни, не подпуская никого близко. Томас ждал, что и в него, стоит только добраться до последних ступенек лестницы, полетит камень, горшок, выломанная доска или что-то из того, что их коллега по несчастью решит в него запустить.  
— Можно? — спросил он, выглядывая на площадку и готовясь, чуть что, увернуться. — Я Томас. Ты назвала мое имя, когда только проснулась.  
Девушка неуверенно кивнула и отложила камень, который держала в руке. Томас, выдохнув, забрался.  
— Ну ты молодец! — сказал он. — Всех распугала!  
Ему оставалось только вздохнуть, когда она сузила глаза и сурово на него посмотрела.  
— Может, давай поговорим? — предложил Томас. — Не бойся.  
— Я не боюсь тебя, — ответила девушка спокойно, — ты не выглядишь опасным.  
— Ну… э-э-э… буду считать, что это хорошо, — Томас сел, скрестив ноги и девушка, секунду спустя, устроилась напротив.  
Она казалась старше их всех, даже Алби. Черноволосая, с прямым носом, широкими скулами, темными внимательными глазами… и было в ней что-то… похожее на него самого. Неуловимое сходство, не то в угловатости фигуры, не то в слегка рваных движениях.  
«Наверное, — подумал Томас, рассматривая мелкие, едва заметные, морщинки вокруг ее глаз, — это из-за того, что мы прибыли последними и еще не смирились с тем, что забыли прошлую жизнь».  
Девушка оказалась одета, как они все, удобно, но так, что зацепиться глазу не за что… за исключением крошечной детали: к ее голубой футболке была приколота брошь с птицей, что держала в клюве стрелу. Томас решил пока не спрашивать, что это означает. Слишком много вопросов было вокруг их «новенькой» и этот — явно не самый важный.  
— Это нормально, что ты не можешь назвать своего имени, — сказал Томас, вспоминая, о чем с ним говорили по его прибытию в Глэйд, — оно само начнет крутиться в голове через несколько дне…  
— Китнисс, — резко ответила она, не дав ему закончить, — так меня зовут. Китнис.  
— О-о'кей, — кивнул Томас, — а я Томас. Приятно познакомиться. Еще раз, в смысле. То есть… ты меня помнишь ведь? Знаешь?  
Она неуверенно покачала головой.  
— Словно знаю… и не знаю одновременно, — сказала Китнисс, — что здесь происходит?  
— Ох… хотел бы и я знать, — ответил Томас.  
Как рассказать о том, что он сам узнал недавно? О группе парней, вынужденных жить в центре Лабиринта. Лабиринта, который меняется каждую ночь и выход откуда они безуспешно ищут вот уже три года… или делают вид, что ищут, Минхо показал Томасу план и объяснил, что пытаться уйти бесполезно, но им всем нужно поддерживать дух товарищей. Они страдают, умирают, борются, пропадают… а каждый месяц, вместе с припасами, прибывает кто-то новый. Всегда мальчик-подросток, всегда без памяти, о том, кто он, откуда и почему.  
Всегда.  
Кроме этого дня, когда клетка доставила наверх девушку с зажатой в руке запиской, на которой было написано: «Я последняя».  
— Я могу провести экскурсию, — предложил Томас. — Если ты готова спуститься отсюда.  
Китнисс кивнула.  
— Но прежде мне надо тебе кое-что показать, — ответила она.  
Оглянувшись так, будто кто-то мог наблюдать, Китнисс достала из кармана два вытянутых металлических цилиндра с «окошками», в которых можно было рассмотреть голубую жидкость. В голове Томаса само появилось название: инъекторы. Промелькнула мысль, что это простые одноразовые модели, которые может использовать любой. А потом перед глазами замелькали цветные вспышки.  
— Со мной то же самое, когда я на них смотрю, — поделилась Китнисс, пряча инъекторы, — они были в моих карманах.  
— Не говори никому, по крайней мере — пока, — попросил Томас, массируя виски, — у нас и так… неспокойно.  
— Я заметила, — криво усмехнулась она.  
«Брошь, теперь это… что вообще происходит?» — Томас еще раз глянул на Китнисс и подумал, что с каждой секундой все становится все сложнее и сложнее.  
Крик: «Вы там скоро?», раздавшийся от подножия башни, напомнил ему, что отсидеться здесь не получится.  
— Давай, я спущусь первым, а ты — за мной? — предложил Томас.  
Китнисс передернула плечами, одновременно и не соглашаясь, и не отказываясь. Она казалась странно: Томас знал, как выглядят женщины, но в его памяти не мелькало ни одного лица, а, стоило задуматься, как опять начинались мельтешить вспышки, цвета и какие-то обрывки снов, от которых становилось плохо.  
На земле, Томас подумал, что стоило прикрикнуть на ребят, чтобы они расходились. А то теперь, когда все взгляды вокруг направлены на них с Китнисс, ощущалось что-то недоброе. Не то, чтобы он их не понимал: теперь припасы уже никогда не будут доставлять, а умерших и исчезнувших заменять… весь уклад жизни Глэйда полетит под откос… но все равно, Китнисс же не виновата. Наверное.  
— Э-э… тебе показать все здесь? — спросил Томас у Китнисс.  
— Можно, — сказала она осторожно.  
Остальные молчаливо расступились, пропуская их.  
Только экскурсия не удалась: Алби закричал.  
— Что это? — спросила Китнисс, обеспокоено оглядываясь на звук.  
— Самое плохое, — ответил Томас со вздохом, — краткий инструктаж: мы в спокойном месте посреди Лабирнта. Лабиринт меняется каждую ночь, и там внутри живут гриверы или типа того. Это такие огромные пауки. Если один тебя ужалит, то ты мучаешься, галлюцинируешь и скорее всего — умираешь… ты появилась после того, как я убил одного гривера. Так что никто из нас тебя не знает, не понимает, что происходит и все паникуют…  
Китнисс склонила голову, слушая его, а потом спросила:  
— Хорошо. Но ты не ответил на вопрос.  
Томас поскреб в затылке.  
— Это Алби… его ужалили. Так получилось, что…  
Он еще не закончил говорить, как Китнисс направилась в сторону хижины, в которой лечили раненных.  
— Мы ничем не можем помочь, — сказал Томас, беря Китнисс за руку.  
Она опять неопределенно передернула плечами и нырнула внутрь, пришлось следовать за ней.  
Алби выглядел плохо: с него градом катился пот, темная кожа посерела, а лицо застыло в гримасе боли, словно сведенное судорогой. Он бил руками и ногами, как будто в агонии. Несколько ребят держали его, не давая навредить себе или другим.  
— Откуда берутся гриверы? — тихо спросила Китнисс.  
— От создателей Лабиринта, я думаю — ответил Томас, — а в чем дело?  
— Нас тоже отправили сюда создатели Лабиринта, — сказала Китнисс, — Да?  
— Допустим…  
Она достала инъекторы и глянула на остальных, но они все были слишком заняты, удерживая Алби.  
— Что, если это тоже что-то вроде яда?  
— Или противоядия? — подсказал Томас — Можем попробовать, вколоть это Алби…  
— Ты хочешь сделать его подопытным животным? — спросила Китнисс недоверчиво.  
— Думаешь, ему станет хуже, чем есть? Зачем-то же у тебя это оказалось?  
Китнисс неуверенно пожала плечами, а потом передала оба инъектора Томасу.  
— Что это у вас? — поинтересовался Чак.  
— Может, что-то, что поможет, — ответил Томас, он не стал добавлять: «Или убьет его наверняка», но все и так поняли.  
Гэлли прошипел что-то недовольное, но Минхо смотрел с интересом и одобрением. Они все хотели верить в чудо. Томас тоже, он мысленно повторял: «Пусть сработает, пожалуйста, пусть сработает!», когда приставлял конец трубки к шее Алби.  
Тот перестал биться, закрыл глаза и задышал ровно.  
— Если он умрет, то это на нашей совести, — предупредила Китнисс.  
Томас собирался сказать, что она все видит в слишком уж мрачном свете, но Алби открыл глаза и резко сел на постели. Он принялся судорожно осматриваться по сторонам, словно искал кого-то, но не мог сосредоточиться. А потом он вперил взгляд в Китнисс. Томас понимал, что ничего хорошего не случится, просто не могло…  
— Это ты, — Алби указал дрожащим пальцем на Китнисс, — ты! ТЫ!  
Он попробовал вскочить с кровати, но сил у него было мало, да и остальные ребята держали его, помня о безумии, которое приходит ко всем жертвам гриверов. А самым худшем сейчас оказалось то, что все понимали: Алби в своем уме. Он растерян и напуган, но явно не свихнулся. Не больше, чем остальные, по крайней мере.  
— Убейте ее! — закричал Алби, вырываясь. — Вы, что, не видите, кто перед вами?! Это все из-за нее!  
Он скатился на пол, а Китнисс, воспользовавшись суматохой, выскользнула из хижины. Томас выскочил следом, но он успел услышать чей-то шепот: «Теперь мы убедились, что ее появление не к добру».  
Происходящее в лагере дальше можно было назвать словом «бедлам». Все ребята в Глэйде разделились на два лагеря: против Томаса и Китнисс и за них.  
На удивление, на ночь в Лабиринт их не прогнали… но зато ночью Лабиринт сам пришел к ним.  
Все еще слабого Алби от гривера спасла Китнисс. Она просто подхватила лук и всаживала горящие стрелы одну за другой в огромное паукообразное существо, пока его тело не начало судорожно молотить ногами по земле.  
— Это вы виноваты! — сказал Гэлли на развалинах лагеря, указывая на Китнисс и Томаса.  
Он говорил еще много чего, обвиняя и додумывая. Алби, как ни странно, просто угрюмо молчал и не желал говорить ничего ни против, ни за. Томас не слишком слушал, он думал о том, что единственный способ узнать правду — увидеть все самому. Вспомнить все самому.  
Ребята кинулись к нему, когда увидели, как Томас сам вонзает в себя жало мертвого гривера. Но никто не успел подбежать до того, как лекарство, чем бы оно ни было, оказалось вколото.  
Томас потерял сознание.  
Его память возвращалась.

***

 

Сказать, что Томас был удивлен встретить ее здесь — не сказать ничего. За три года, что он работал в Центре, сюда приезжали многие видные деятели Панема… и каждый раз об этом сообщалось заранее, повсюду спешно наводили порядок, проводили краткий инструктаж. Даже, если визит планировался коротким, даже, когда говорили, что волнуют только данные… все равно.  
А тут словно гром среди ясного неба.  
Томас не узнал ее сначала.  
Он шел по коридору, зевая и думая о том, что поспал бы еще часик или два, а еще о том, что ему, кажется, выдали с прачечной чужую одежду, если только его штаны и водолазка не сели по неизвестным причинам.  
В обычное время он бы выбрал центральную часть здания: оттуда ближе до комнаты управления, но отчего-то именно сегодня и сейчас не хотелось пробираться среди спешащих по делам сотрудников. У Томаса редко случались более или менее свободные дни, и он их ценил.  
Боковые коридоры единственные выходили хоть одной стороной наружу, и эта часть была полностью сделана из стекла. Правда, отсюда и смотреть не на что: унылая серая стена Арены, возведенная три года назад, чтобы надежно отделить ее от прочего мира. Тогда же основное управление перевели именно в Центр, хотя раньше он был скорее дублирующей станцией.  
Многое изменилось с момента свержения власти Капитолия.  
А живая Сойка, символ революции, неожиданно оказалась прямо здесь. Стояла и смотрела за стекло так, будто видела что-то невероятно интересное.  
Томас сначала прошел мимо, но остановился и обернулся.  
Китнисс Эвередин не выглядела похожей на ту героиню, что показывали на экране. Она была… обычной. Непримечательные брюки и закрытая коричневая блузка, волосы не заплетены в косу, а распущены и даже броши, знаменитой броши, что стала символом ничуть не меньше своей хозяйки, даже ее не было.  
Не обладай Томас той памятью, что позволяла ему в мельчайших подробностях описывать каждый прошедший день и любого встреченного на улице человека, он бы посчитал Китнисс просто новой сотрудницей Центра.  
— Ты Томас, верно? — спросила она, мельком глянув в его сторону.  
— О-о…откуда вы знаете? — выдавил из себя Томас, тысяча теория, одна другой безумнее, промелькнули в его голове и со свистом унеслись вдаль, оставив только безотчетный страх.  
Китнисс улыбнулась и ответила:  
— Подросток из Третьего Дистрикта, способный настолько, что его привлекли к работе, куда возьмут не всякого взрослого специалиста? Ты что-то вроде легенды, Томас.  
— А… ну… — он запустил руку в волосы и уставился на свои ботинки, — не думал, что это вообще кому-то настолько интересно. Да и той работы, честно говоря… мне ведь не дают ничего слишком серьезного. Видимо, никто другой не соглашался быть младшим на побегушках, так сказать… легенда, тоже мне, ха-ха-ха…  
Томас не знал, зачем говорит все это Китнисс. Он вообще не знал, зачем говорит все это, просто никогда не задумывался о себе в таком ключе, про который сказала она. «Легенда» — это звучало слишком претенциозно и даже отчасти жутко. Легендой была Сойка. Пит Мелларк, Джоанна Мейсон, Финик Одэйр, Гейл Хоторн... Погибшая президент Койн. Даже грязный диктатор президент Сноу. Все они стали частью истории, почти божествами: злыми и добрыми. Они, а никак не Томас.  
— Мало кто превращается в легенду по собственному желанию, — сказала Китнисс, когда поток его слов немного иссяк, — и еще меньше из нас могут что-то сделать с собственным образом.  
Томас почти готов был ответить ей, начать спорить, но не знал, как именно объяснить то возмущение, что вызвали ее слова. Китнисс Эвередин просто не могла говорить с такой горечью, словно не сама решила стать лицом революции и никогда ее не хотела, но не успел.  
— Я думаю, тебе пора на работу, — сказала Китнисс, уже не глядя на Томаса, — иначе придется объяснять, что же тебя настолько задержало.  
Он кивнул и пошел прочь, двигаясь при этом словно один из тех гриверов — пауков переродков, которые бродили по Арене и не давали подросткам из Капитолия расслабиться и поверить в свою безопасность.  
В комнате управления стоял непривычный шум: визит Китнисс застал врасплох всех и Томас бы знал об этом, не выключи он на ночь коммуникатор. К счастью, все настолько отвлеклись, что даже некому было устроить ему разнос.  
Потом доктор Пейдж рявкнула, что они все профессионалы и должны об этом помнить, а она умела приказывать так, что другие слушались ее беспрекословно.  
Китнис вошла в комнату управления позже. Она ничего не говорила и ни к кому не обращалась, хотя Томасу и казалось, что время от времени он ощущает ее пристальный взгляд.  
Она осталась на неопределенное время. Ава Пейдж, управляющая Центра, то и дело одергивала сотрудников в первый день. А позже они погрузились в работу, благо, ее хватало. Как оказалось, капитолийцы, потерявшие память и вынужденные выживать в сложных условиях, показывали чудеса смекалки. Приходилось прилагать массу усилий, чтобы и вынуждать их действовать, и не убивать всех за раз.  
Основной работой Томаса было просчитывать и выдумывать новые, еженощные, изменение в Лабиринте, которым и являлся уголок Арены. Не повторять самого себя слишком очевидно, обманывать «бегунов», чтобы им казалось, будто бы они узнают отдельные повороты… задачка не из простых.  
Попутно, ему то и дело приходилось участвовать в мозговом штурме выпускающих редакторов. Ребята старались изо всех сил пускать материалы в эфир так, чтобы не было слишком уж тоскливо наблюдать за бытом Глэйда и компоновать его с метаниями «бегунов». Томас одновременно и подсказывал, какие моменты лучше выбирать, и был своего рода первым зрителем.  
Китнисс чаще всего бродила по Центру задумчивым призраком, наблюдала и слушала. Томас видел, как раз она говорила с доктором Пейдж. А потом, все так же без предупреждения их гостья, уехала назад в родной Двенадцатый дистрикт.  
— Интересно, — ворчала Брук, темнокожая, как и большинство выходцев из Одиннадцатого, — что она тут делала? Как считаешь, мелочь?  
— Да не знаю я, — отмахнулся от нее Томас.  
Он позволял обращаться к себе «мелочь», потому что в случае Брук — это оказалось еще мягко. Остальных эта женщина называла жестче и хуже, пусть и не всех в лицо. Ее увлечение техникой не было нормальным для кого-то из сельскохозяйственного дистрикта. Пусть Томасу и его сверстникам приходилось работать с самого детства, но, когда вокруг тебя электронные детали, даже если ты всего лишь уборщик на заводе, то без труда отыщешь способ что-то с ними сделать. Брук же пришлось и после падения Капитолия доказывать, что она не просто крестьянка. И удалось это ей блестяще. Именно она, до появления Томаса, отвечала за Лабиринт. И не просто проектировала новые картины, нет, она была той, кто создала всю систему изначально. Невероятно простую и, одновременно, сложную. Даже в чем-то изящную.  
Томас ужасался и восхищался тем, что сделала эта женщина.  
— Поверь мне, что-то грядет, — покачала головой Брук. — И еще, мелочь. Будь осторожен.  
— Ага, — мотнул головой Томас, — куда мне деваться?  
Он не понимал, к чему Брук говорит это. Пусть и осознавал, что, вероятнее всего, его разговор с Китнисс как-то где-то был записан, но не видел в нем ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы переживать. Они ведь все были на одной стороне. Верно?  
Три года назад, когда Капитолий пал и специально собранный комитет решал меру наказания, было предложено провести последние Голодные Игры… в которых участвовали бы дети мучителей.  
Но обычная схема убила бы всех слишком быстро, потому и был придуман Лабиринт. Место, где изнеженным подросткам удалось бы продержаться чуть дольше… и еще, кто-то внес предложение о том, чтобы лечить пострадавших и вновь возвращать их на Арену, потому что смерть уже начинала выглядеть слишком мягким наказанием. Потом же кто-то предложил стирать память и изменять лица, чтобы никто не узнавал недавних товарищей. Кто-то еще внес предложение разделить мальчиков и девочек и разместить их на разных участках Арены. Она была поистине огромной, так что ничто не мешало сделать два Лабиринта…  
Томас не интересовался тем, как именно шли обсуждения проекта, пусть такие материалы и хранились в относительно открытом доступе, но ему казалось, что это слишком. Пусть он сам и его сестры дрожали не так давно перед каждой Жатвой, но слушать переговоры вчерашних героев о Последних Играх казалось слишком жутким. Что-то внутри Томаса бунтовало, когда он думал об этом. Легендарные герои должны спасать людей, а убивать лишь в честном бою.  
Он понимал, что его поднимут на смех, стоит сказать такое вслух, но думать-то ему ничто не мешало. Оттого Томас предпочитал в мыслях держаться за безликое: «Кто-то предложил».  
— Мы вводим им это, — рассказывал Винс, попивая бульон из чашки.  
Он показывал Томасу пробирки с разными препаратами. Сотрудники с радостью делились тем, чем они занимались. Им нравилось болтать о своем деле, и Томас понимал: ему и самому было приятно обсуждать с Брук систему Лабиринта. Хотя он и предпочитал не думать о ребятах внутри.  
— Это стирает память, — добавила Кейти.  
Ей было столько же, сколько матери Томаса, пусть волосы и поседели полностью после смерти сына, а кожа выглядела совсем бледной. Старший ребенок Кейти умер, когда на заводе, где он работал, закоротило электросеть. Ему было всего четырнадцать. Насколько Томас знал, она тоже происходила из Третьего, просто из другой части и оттого он не был с нею знаком раньше.  
Странноватым казалось, что Кейти возилась с препаратами, а не техникой… но не только у Брук обнаружились скрытые таланты.  
— А вот это восстанавливает, — Винс указал на колбу с синей жидкостью.  
Сам он был родом из того самого мифического Тринадцатого Дистрикта и казался любителем поесть. Хотя на эту тему Томас одергивал сам себя: когда долго не хватает еды, то радуешься любой возможности. Он сам налегал на съестное первый год после падения Капитолия… конечно, после того, как коммуникации были восстановлены.  
— Сначала, тело не слушается, а мозг настолько занят обработкой информации и включением синапсов, что человек даже ничего не видит, — рассказывал Винс увлеченно, — но потом… потом опять все помнишь.  
— Конечно, никто не даст им этого, — холодно добавила Кейти, — мы не зря стираем память капитолийским выродкам. Пусть мучаются.  
— Неа, — покачал головой Винс, — дадим и еще как. В конце года.  
Томас слышал об этом: как раз тогда, когда должна была быть Жатва, некоторых ребят из Лабиринта должны были вывести. Им бы вкололи препарат, возвращающий память и показали реакцию зрителям… а потом вернули бы назад. То еще зрелище должно было быть.  
Кейти проворчала что-то о том, что надо всех убить и дело с концом. Ее прервало сообщение по внутренней связи: Китнисс Эвердин опять ехала в Центр. Теперь, хотя бы сообщив официально.  
Эти приезды стали чем-то вроде традиции. Миновала «Жатва», и Томасу показалось, что это было слишком страшно. Подростки кричали, что это ошибка, что они не виноваты и ничего не знают. А потом их вернули назад и, по случаю трехлетия проекта Лабиринта, Ава Пейдж подняла тост.  
Китнисс стояла у стены комнаты управления и кивнула Томасу, прежде, чем выйти. Он последовал за ней, как только смог.  
Он нашел ее в боковом коридоре. Она так же, как и в первый раз, стояла у стекла. Сегодня, так как мероприятие было значимым и камеры снимали всех в комнате управления, Китнисс походила на… Китнисс. Костюм с крыльями, вроде ее боевого, но более красочный, волосы, заплетенные в косу и, конечно, брошь, приколотая напротив сердца.  
— Они хотели дать мне муляж лука, — улыбнулась Китнисс, — даже настоящий дали бы, наверное. Все предпочитают забывать, что именно я застрелила Койн.  
— Это была случайность, — мигом ответил Томас и смутился под скептическим взглядом Китнисс.  
Он никогда не сомневался в том, что об этом говорили… но теперь, когда настоящая Сойка стояла рядом…  
— Не случайность? — уточнил Томас.  
— А ты как думаешь?  
Они постояли некоторое время молча. Томас задавался вопросом, когда он успел настолько привыкнуть к мысли, что разговаривает с живой легендой? И еще тем, почему Китнисс в принципе разговаривает с ним.  
— Они заслуживают смерти, как по-твоему? — спросила Китнисс, кивая на стену Арены, которая, в ярких солнечных лучах казалась просто слишком большим булыжником.  
— Смерти — да, — ответил Томас, — мучений — не уверен.  
Китнисс кивнула.  
— Я собираюсь освободить их и вернуть память каждому. И каждой.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что они возненавидят тебя? — спросил Томас, качая головой. — Если вспомнят.  
— Ненависть — странное чувство, — ответила Китнисс, — хотя я бы предпочла быть подальше, когда это случится. Но не факт, что получится.  
Томас искоса глянул на нее. Он сомневался, что идея освободить подростков Капитолия — хороша. Да, ему тоже начинало казаться, что они перешли черту и тянуть все три года не стоило… но все равно.  
— Мне говорили: всегда помнить, кто твой враг, — сказала Китнисс.  
— Но больше нет врагов, — ответил ей Томас, хотя и чувствовал, что говорит совсем не то, что следовало, и сам сомневался в собственных словах.  
Китнисс невесело улыбнулась.  
— Враг — это не кто-то конкретный, — сказала она, — это образ жизни, отношение к другим и… многое другое. Это ненависть, которую мы позволили, хотя не должны были. Лучше ли мы тех, кто жил в Капитолии и смотрел каждый год Голодные Игры?  
Томас сглотнул. Сегодня утром в Центр чуть было не попал Минхо, один из капитолийцев в Лабиринте. Его внешность меняли уже несколько раз, но в этот раз Томас чувствовал себя неуютно, глядя на нынешний образ. Парень казался до дрожи похожим на его друга, веселого мальчишку, в которого была влюблена одна из трех сестер Томаса и чьи миндалевидные глаза рисовала раз за разом. Он был сиротой и исчез после падения Капитолия. Многие думали, что сбежал в другой Дистрикт, в поисках лучшей доли.  
— Мы другие, — попробовал сказать Томас.  
— Да. Наши Игры длятся круглый год, — жестко ответила Китнисс.  
Томас не знал, что сказать, но чувствовал, что она права.  
— Ты собираешься что-то с этим сделать? — спросил он.  
— Мы собираемся, — поправила Китнисс, — да, пусть еще и не знаем что. Я говорю тебе это, потому что верю, что захочешь помочь. И не станешь сдавать Аве Пейдж.  
На этот счет Томас не был так уверен, но осторожно кивнул. Если Сойка говорит, что они должны бороться, то они должны бороться. Тем более что и он сам чувствовал себя неуютно, переделывая Лабиринт, направляя гриверов и думая обо всех тех ребятах в нем.  
Они разговаривали еще несколько раз, и Томас отчетливо понимал, что необходимо что-то менять. Особенно, когда наблюдал за тем, что подростки в Глэйде, как они называли центр Лабиринта, вычеркивают на стене имена тех, кто, по их мнению, погиб.  
А потом Томас начал замечать и то, что в Центре шепчутся о сумасшествии Китнисс. Об этом уже намекали и в новостях, слухи разрастались. Поговаривали, что совсем скоро ее запрут… конечно же, с полным обеспечением. Подумать только, она ведь выступала несколько раз в поддержку военных преступников и их детей.  
И… кроме этого, с Томасом несколько раз говорили о том, не хочет ли он ни в чем признаться. И уверен ли, что Китнисс не говорила ничего такого…  
Но последней каплей стало то, что он случайно заметил свои данные в базе. Так, словно Томас был одним из капитолийских подростков. Мысль о том, что от него хотят избавиться, пугала… а еще немного пугало другое: по подсчетам выходило, что за три года умерла половина тех, кого отправили в Лабиринт… но общее число детей в нем не падало. Что означало только одно: их кем-то заменяли.  
Такая простая и пугающая мысль.  
А потом Китнисс приехала в последний раз. Возможно, не для себя, но для Томаса — точно. После этого он не видел ее… по крайней мере, оставаясь собой.  
Китнисс стояла, опираясь спиной о стену, и смотрела в сторону подсвеченной огнями наружной стены Арены. Томас сам зациклил показания с камер в этой части коридора, чтобы у них было хоть полчаса на разговор. Но наделся на то, что успеют быстрее.  
— Я постараюсь исправить все снаружи, — сказала Китнисс.  
— А если не получится? — спросил Томас нервно. — Не хочу, чтобы мне каждые пару месяцев чистили память, не говоря уже о том, что я случайно могу стать обедом гривера. Я не говорил? Кажется, меня собираются отправить туда.  
Он ткнул пальцем в сторону окна.  
Китнисс пожала плечами.  
— Если не получится — я приду за тобой, — сказала она, склонив голову, и свет от лампы странно отразился от ее глаз, словно добавив им блеска, — я приду за всеми вами, в то время как Пит — за девочками, в другой Лабиринт.  
— Как мне не нравится это все, — почти прошептал Томас. — И хотел бы я, чтобы кто-то доверял мне так же, как вы с Питом друг другу… прости, нервничаю.  
Китнисс оттолкнулась от стены и подошла к Томасу. Она не была выше, даже не была намного старше, если разобраться, но он чувствовал себя ребенком. Особенно, после того, как Китнисс коснулась сухими губами его лба.  
— Справимся или нет, главное — цель, — сказала она, — цель достойна того, чтобы хотя бы попытаться.  
Томаса схватили в этом же коридоре, спустя двадцать минут после того, как Китнисс исчезла из Центра.

***

 

Томас открыл глаза.  
Теперь он помнил.  
Потерянные моменты прошлого сложились в голове в общую картину.  
Как и говорил Винс: первые несколько секунд ничего вокруг не можешь понять. Картинка скачет, предметы словно бы плавают в пустоте.  
Понятно, почему Алби так себя повел, как только смог различать лица. Он увидел перед собой Сойку, ту самую, из-за которой дети Капитолия оказались заперты в Лабиринте, возможно, на всю жизнь.  
— Томас, ты как? — спросил Ньют.  
Он наклонился над ним, а за его спиной топтался Чак, Китнисс стояла у стены хижины, сцепив руки, словно не была уверена, что ей делать, Минхо повторял ее позу у соседней стены.  
— Порядок, — поднял большой палец Томас и сел, его вело и подташнивало… все, как по инструкции.  
— Ты вспомнил хоть что-то? — спросила Китнисс.  
Чак оглянулся на нее и начал что-то говорить, но Томас сказал настолько уверенно, насколько мог:  
— Вспомнил. Сегодня мы выйдем из Лабиринта.  
— Отлично, — кивнула Китнисс, — я сообщу остальным. Тебя не все поддерживают… Но большинство на твоей стороне.  
— Не будь так уверена, — сказал Минхо.  
— У нас в любом случае нет выбора, — пожала плечами Китнисс.  
Она вышла из хижины, не слушая ни Минхо, ни Чака. Ньют, молча наблюдавший за ними, нахмурился.  
— Интересно, все девчонки такие? — спросил он. — Или это из-за того, что она взрослая?  
Томас готов был рассмеяться. Знали бы они все, кто такая Китнисс на самом деле… «Хотя, нет, им лучше не знать». Не хотелось представлять, что эти же ребята, которые за короткое время стали для Томаса друзьями и семьей всего-то три года назад смотрели Голодные Игры, участвовали в зрительском голосовании и обсуждали, кто, скорее всего, умрет завтра. Их не беспокоили жизни каких-то трибутов.  
Томас сглотнул.  
Он не верил в то, что, стоит ребятам вспомнить обо всем, они решат понять и простить. Тот же Чак всадит в него нож для резьбы по дереву, не думая ни секунды.  
Еще несколько минут ушло на то, чтобы подняться и выбраться наружу. Тело слушалось лучше и лучше с каждой секундой.  
Глэйд замер в ожидании. Они слушали речь, которую произносил Томас, без особого вдохновения. Слишком подавленные после ночи… а потом Китнисс просто развернулась и пошла в Лабиринт. Томас, чуть поколебавшись и убедившись, что кое-кто все-таки сделал шаг в их сторону, отправился следом.  
Больше всего Томаса удивило то, что за ними пошли не все… но тащить силком он никого не собирался. Что до Китнисс… пусть она сама разбирается, когда восстановит память.  
Провести всех через Лабиринт теперь было почти что просто. Ведь Томас сам его разрабатывал и помнил схемы, внесенные в библиотеку на много ночей вперед.  
В сражении с гриверами они почти потеряли Минхо, но им удалось добраться до двери.  
А потом оставалось пройти через технический тоннель прямо в комнату управления… и Томас увидел бойню вокруг себя.  
Он оглянулся, с ужасом узнавая тех, с кем он бок о бок работал почти три года. Кейти, которая говорила, что он напоминает ей ее собственного сына, Брук, что всегда называла его «мелочью», Винс, рассказывающий байки о своем родном Тринадцатом, одна другой страшнее… они все были мертвы.  
— Китнисс, — сказал Чак, указывая на стену, — здесь птица, прям как твоя брошь… Мне кажется или она на самом деле…  
Он стоял напротив стены, на которой была достаточно грубо нарисована сойка-пересмешница. Томас убеждал себя, что это краска. Темная, чуть красноватая, почти черная.  
— Не кажется, — ответила Китнисс спокойно. — Она точно такая же.  
Возле трупа, лежащего рядом с контрольной панелью, Томас опустился на корточки. Он думал, что увидит Аву Пейдж, но это оказалась ее заместительница. Эстер Дру. Она редко бывала здесь, чаще проводила время во втором Центре… не повезло.  
— Там лампочка горит, — сказал Минхо внезапно.  
Томас выпрямился и, не рассчитав, ударился головой о панель.  
— П-прокльятье, — прошипел он, все-таки поднимаясь.  
Минхо развел руками и сделал невинное лицо, мол: «Сам виноват». Захотелось подойти и дать ему подзатыльник. Может быть, даже начать перепираться на какую-нибудь тему. Все равно какую. Томас хотел бы не помнить, кому принадлежат все эти тела. Вообразить, что даже не подозревает, что здесь произошло. Но он слишком хорошо понимал, кто мог войти в Центр с оружием и его… ее бы не остановили.  
Китнисс нахмурилась, когда Томас посмотрел на нее, и он поспешно отвел глаза и обратил внимание на ту самую кнопку, о которой говорил Минхо. «Воспроизвести».  
— Чего ты ждешь? — спросил Ньют.  
— Нам надо во всем разобраться, — добавила Китнисс.  
Томас вздохнул и нажал кнопку, хотя и понимал, что это плохая идея. Мгновение спустя, экран в центре комнаты управления пошел рябью, а потом на нем появилось изображение.  
— Это… — тихо начал Ньют.  
— Китнисс, — продолжил Минхо.  
Это действительно была она на экране. Посреди комнаты управления, как раз на фоне сойки, нарисованной на стене. Тогда свежий рисунок смотрелся ярче, чем теперь.  
— Слушайте меня, жители Панема, — сказала Китнисс с экрана, глядя строго и устало, — шоу окончено. Его не будет ни сегодня, ни завтра, ни через неделю.  
На ее щеке был потек крови, который она машинально стерла. Томас глянул на Китнисс, «их» Китнисс: она коснулась кончиками пальцев того же места, словно проверяя, испачкана ли она так же, как ее версии на записи.  
— Вы знаете, кто я, — продолжила Китнисс на экране, — вы знаете, что я не бросаюсь обещаниями. Пусть я и понимаю ваше желание мести, но вы… нет, мы, зашли слишком далеко. Желая ответить монстрам из Капитолия, мы сами не заметили, как стали такими же… наслаждающимися чужими страданиями раз за разом. Это нужно прекратить!  
Ребята в комнате переглянулись.  
— О чем она? — спросил Ньют.  
— Понятия не имею, — пробормотал Чак.  
— Бессмыслица какая-то, — добавил Минхо.  
Ньют глянул на Томаса, но только неопределенно качнул головой: он понимал, но не хотел объяснять прямо сейчас. Китнисс, не та, что на записи, а та, что в реальности, недоверчиво смотрела на экран. Будто не верила в свою собственную речь.  
— Я отправляюсь на Арену… в Лабиринт, как называют ее теперь. Пит делает то же самое, но по другую сторону: в то время как моя цель показать путь наружу мальчикам Капитолия, его — сделать то же самое для девочек.  
Китнисс на экране невесело усмехнулась и склонила голову к плечу.  
— Уверена, — продолжила она, — трансляцию уже оборвали, но запись останется. Я не могу быть уверена в том, пройдет ли все успешно. Не могу знать, буду ли опять стоять здесь, но я попытаюсь сделать все, что в моих силах…  
Ребята переводили взгляд с Китнисс в реальности на ее изображение, и Томас буквально кожей чувствовал, как возрастает напряжение.  
— Дети Капитолия, — продолжила Китнисс, — вы не свободны, а только сделали первый шаг. Знайте, что мир за пределами этой комнаты опасен, и вы не встретите в нем слишком много друзей. Ваш путь, ваша борьба, только начинается.  
Она опять усмехнулась, и Томас понял заранее, что Китнисс скажет дальше. Он шепотом повторил это вместе с ней:  
— Пусть удача всегда будет на вашей стороне.


End file.
